Dungeon of Shadows
Better known as the Burgh de Rott Dungeon, the Dungeon of Shadows is located in Burgh de Rott. It has 8 floors and 8 boss floors. The Dungeon of Shadows can be quite time consuming to finish, so make sure you have about an hour set aside to finish it. Multiple players can start the dungeon at once and can work together in order to complete each floors, except for the boss floors. Floor 0 Once you enter the Hollowed Entrance, you will be teleported to a floor that looks like this. Use the ladder in the ground to the east in order to get to the first official floor of the dungeon. Floor 1 On floor 1, kill Shadow Warriors until you have collected the 4 keys needed to move to the next floor. The 4 keys needed are Gold, Crimson, Blue, and Purple. Use the crystal to the west to enter the boss floor. Store: Jiminua HINT: The Slave and Guard bodies can be used as safespots. Floor 1 (Boss) Defeat the Forgotten Warrior and use the Tree Door to the south to proceed to the next floor. Floor 2 On floor 2, you have to kill 12 Fear Reapers in order to move on to the next floor. After the Dungeon Killcount is reached, use the exit to the north to move on to the boss floor. Store: Arianwyn HINT: The environment can be used as safespots. Floor 2 (Boss) Defeat the Imp Champion and use any of the Confusing Doors to proceed to the next floor. HINT: Use any of the Confusing Doors as safespots. Floor 3 On floor 3, kill Otherwordly Beings until you collect all 4 keys. Head east to find the Otherworldy Beings. The 4 keys needed are Gold, Crimson, Blue, and Purple. Use the grill located either east or west to move on to the boss floor. Store: Sonje HINT: Use walls or corpses as safespots. Floor 3 (Boss) Defeat Salarin the Twisted and use the stall to proceed to the next floor. Hint: Use the stall as a safespot. Floor 4 On floor 4, kill Cockatrices until you collect all 4 keys. The 4 keys needed are Gold, Crimson, Blue, and Purple. Use the Telekinetic Teleport to the north to move on to the boss floor. Store: Wiglaf HINT: Use walls or Jungle Plants as safespots. Floor 4 (Boss) Defeat Fareed and use the Shimmering Field to the north to proceed to the next floor. HINT: Use the columns as safespots. Floor 5 On floor 5, you must kill 16 Menaphite Thugs in order to move on to the next floor. Once the Dungeon Killcount is reached, use the Doorway to the west to move on to the boss floor. Store: Kardia HINT: Use the environment as safespots. Floor 5 (Boss) Defeat Skeletal Champion and use the portal in the middle of the room to proceed to the next floor. Floor 6 (Boss) Defeat Penance Queen and use the Guthix Portal to proceed to the next floor. Store: Alfonse the Waiter HINT: Use the Rockslide as a safespot. Floor 7 On floor 7, kill Ankous until you collect all 4 keys. The 4 keys needed are Gold, Crimson, Blue, and Purple. Use the Large Doors to the Northwest to move on to the boss floor. Store: Professor Oddenstein HINT: Use the environment and crystal outcrops as safespots. Floor 7 (Boss) Defeat Leon D'Cour and use the portal to the north to proceed to the next floor. Floor 8 On floor 8, kill Cockroaches until you collect all 4 keys. The 4 keys needed are Gold, Crimson, Blue, and Purple. Use the Portal to the Northeast to move on to the boss floor. Store: Blandebir Hint: Cockroach Drones, Cockroach Workers, and Cockroach Soldiers all drop the same things and each count for the same amount of kills, so it is recommended to just kill Cockroach Drones. Floor 8 (Boss) Defeat To'Kash the Bloodchiller and use the exit to the east to finish the dungeon. HINT: Click on the Weapon Rack when you enter the dungeon for a supply gift. You can safespot To'Kash, which is recommended because he deals significant damage.